Fiction Noir
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Namanya Tornac, putra dari seorang yang tak bernama.


**Fiction Noir**

_Disclaimer:____Inheritance Cycle milik Christopher Paolini_

.

**Peringatan:** _AT (before Eragon)_, _Hints of Slash_, _OoC (maybe),_ dan _AR._

.

Teruntuk Tornac

.

_Ia, pemburu kegelapan,_

_Hadir kala berkuasa sang raja hari._

_Ia, pengagum sinar bintang,_

_Meredam gejolak hati._

_Ia, penanggung titah Raja,_

_Berlalu di tengah deru mata angin,_

_Seorang diri._

(Dari catatan milik putra seorang penipu; namanya tak diketahui)

.

**Inheritance Cycle oleh Christopher Paolini**

**Fiction Noir oleh Putra Penipu**

.

O Guntera, sang dewa... nyanyikanlah sebuah alunan berkah untuk seorang anak tanpa ayah. Yang dahulu kala, tubuh mungilnya diselimuti beledu kusam berdebu, dan di atas kepalanya bertengger mahkota tanpa tiara. Keemasan sewarna bran gandum―tumbuh di musim kering Alagaësia yang murka.

Yang di sanalah, di kota Temaram Abadi, sesosok kecil pernah meringkuk, mencari kehangatan yang mungkin akan didapatnya. Disertai getaran dadanya naik turun seiring napasnya yang teratur. Seakan tak peduli tempat, tak peduli waktu. Terlelap, terbuai ke alam mimpi.

Bayi yang berada dalam keranjang basah mulai mengundang berbagai warna pasang mata, milik manusia dan kurcaci, yang melebar keheranan. Mengamati sosok yang raganya diantarkan oleh sungai yang berasal dari satu danau dekat Tarnag, yang merupakan satu-satunya sungai yang mengalir menuju wilayah Farthen Dûr, sungai Az-ragni. Yang datang di hari istimewa para kurcaci.

Bayi itulah, yang kelak tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki, yang dilahirkan lalu ditinggalkan adalah karunia dan sesal. Adalah putih, ketenangan, dan harapan. Adalah mata kedua, mantra, dan pedang. Adalah hitam dan kematian. Yang kepada Gûntera ia turut memanjatkan doa.

"Siapakah anak itu―bayi itu?"

"Yang ditinggalkan sendirian di lorong gelap Farthen Dûr?"

"Darimana ia berasal?"

"Tanpa ibu, tanpa ayah?"

"Mengapa―?"

Dengung rendah mulut-mulut yang mengerucut, alis-alis bertaut, dan raut muka menuntut. Ah, begitulah adanya manusia; selalu ingin tahu. Dengungnya seringan bulu Feldûnost yang dihembus udara kering pegunungan berbatu Farthen Dûr. Dari dasar, melalui balairung para kurcaci hingga ke menara puncak Tronjheim, dan biarkan para raja mendengar mereka.

Bisikan ingin tahu itulah yang mengusik tidur lelap sosok sang bayi yang tangisnya mulai pecah. Hingga kurcaci setengah baya yang iba, menyibak dengung yang mengambang. Seperti kerumunan lebah dungu yang mengancam, tetapi tidak pernah menyengat. Wanita itulah yang mendekap sang bayi tanpa garis darah. Dan dalam buaiannya ia dininabobokkan. "Sssh... sssh... Tenanglah bayi mungil yang malang dalam dekapanku. Mengapa engkau menangis tersedu? Sssh... sssh... Tenanglah bayi mungil yang malang dalam dekapanku. Hentikanlah tangismu yang pilu. Sssh... sssh... Tenanglah bayi mungil yang malang dalam dekapanku. Karena di antara dinding batu, Helzvog 'kan menjagamu."

Si wanita setengah baya menggumam bait pertama sekaligus terakhir sebuah lagu yang masih sering didendangkan di sudut-sudut terdalam Farthen Dûr. Yang pada akhir masa pemerintahan raja Dndar, gaung syairnya mulai pudar, ditelan oleh kokoh pahatan dinding-dinding marmer.

Ia, yang pada saat itu usianya belum genap masa panen gandum, menghentikan alur bening dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam lalu terangkailah rentetan tawa, kedua tangan kecil menggenggam udara, dan sepasang kaki ingin menjejaki bebatuan.

"Ah, Sindri, dewi bumi. Yang berperang mengalahkan raksasa, yang mencipta manusia, di tanah Alagaësia. Dengarkanlah tangis bayi tak berdosa. Dilahirkan ke dunia untuk ditinggalkan sebatang kara. Dan dengan campur tangan sang dewi, semoga pedang tajam selalu menyertainya."

Wanita kurcaci yang mengiba anak manusia itulah yang memanjatkan pengharapan. Kelak, ia yang ditelantarkan sanggup berjuang dalam rimba takdir yang dibawa serta sang dewi di bumi.

Dan lima jemari tua membelai pipi sang bayi. Menghapus jejak air mata yang seperti aliran tenang anak sungai di kulit tipisnya. Ketenangan di balik arusnya, deras. Saling meniadakan, yang tak terpisahkan.

"Setiap anak mewakili sebuah jiwa baru, cakrawala baru di langit kelabu. Yang dilukiskannya dengan tinta kemauan dan pengalaman." Sang wanita tua tak habis pikir, kenyataan tentang seorang anak tanpa pengakuan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Az-ragni melabuhkanmu ke mari, Nak. Seperti juga saat Az-ragni mengantarkan kami ke lorong Farthen Dûr, saat perlawanan Galbatorix melawan klan penunggang naga, untuk menyelamatkan ras kami dari kehancuran, meninggalkan _moonstone_ di permukaan, di Tarnag. Kiranya, ia bermaksud sama." Bayi itu mendengarkan layaknya ia mengerti. Saat sang tua melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Namun tinggalkanlah itu di belakang. Nah, aku punya satu cerita untukmu, tentang perang pertama yang pernah terjadi di Alagaësia, _Du Fyrn Skulblaka_.

"Diawali dari kisah makhluk yang mengalir darah dewa dalam nadinya. Ayahnya adalah dewa yang tak diketahui namanya. Anak laki-laki itu yang dijuluki, Ia Putra yang Tak Bernama," sang kurcaci melanjutkan.

Cerita kurcaci bermula dari, Ia, yang dari awal kelahirannya tak direstui Gûntera. Yang pada saat beranjak dewasa diasingkan olehnya, ditempatkan di bumi, di sudut-sudut jahat untuk memerangi kegelapan, untuk memerangi hatinya. Karena kegelapan adalah sesuatu yang ia benci, yang memilih untuk membentuk dirinya di antara terang. Sekaligus hal yang ia cintai, karena tanpa kegelapan, tak akan ada kerlip cahaya indah untuk dikagumi.

Makhluk dua dunia adalah dirinya. Bukan makhluk yang akan menua seiring dengan rotasi bumi, dan bukan juga yang layak untuk dipuja. Dan Ia hanya sekadar memerangi kejahatan, bukan karena rasa benci. Juga mencintai untuk sekadar pembuktian eksistensi diri.

Dimulailah perjalanannya melalui pegunungan yang menutupi panjang pantai barat wilayah Alagaësia. Pegunungan yang termasyhur liar alamnya. Dihabiskannya setengah usia untuk menaklukkannya, dan bagian lain dari dirinya untuk berkontemplasi dengan pegunungan yang mengaku tak bertuan, Spine.

Di bagian ujung utara, untuk pertama kalinya, Ia bertemu dengan anak raksasa pegunungan Spine, yang dari kejauhan suaranya menderu-debur di telinga.

"_Bukan hujan, bukan tangisan,_

_Semata-mata kekuatan._

_Jiwa di air, jiwa yang bebas,_

_Menerabas._

_Satu yang tak tertandingi,_

_Adalah gravitasi._

_Ah, "Siapakah aku?"_

_Siapakah dia?_

_Tersebutlah Igualda."_

Berdendanglah sebuah lagu dengan nada-nadanya bersenandung. Memberi nama yang belum bernama. Yang membentuk pencitraannya. Dan lama-kelamaan menjadi karibnya, yang seperti tak pernah menyesatkan ataupun mengkhianatinya.

Air terjun Igualda, ujung utara pintu gerbang Spine, seperti Eden di dunia; suara air yang mencium karang-karang tak pernah semerdu ini, ikan hasil tangkapannya pun tak pernah selezat yang Ia cicipi, bahkan semangatnya digandakan di setiap hari baru.

Akan tetapi, entah untuk keberapa kali musim semi yang ramai berlalu, sebelum Ia memutuskan beranjak dari rasa nyaman Igualda yang melambungkannya, tetapi seperti menahannya untuk tidak beranjak. Hingga Ia memutuskan untuk berkemas pergi. Bertemu sisi-sisi terdalam Spine, menghadapi makhluk-makhluk yang serupa dalam angan-angan tergelap manusia, tetapi nyata.

Salah satunya, seperti bangkit dari rasa takut seorang penghuni sebuah pulau yang wilayahnya bahkan tidak tertera di peta Alagaësia. Dari rasa takut, lambat laun mengambil siluet raganya.

Makhluk dari kegelapan yang sendirian. Begitu besar dan megah dan datang dengan menyeberangi lautan terdalam. Ukuran tubuhnya dapat menandingi sungai Toark yang membelah dua pegunungan Spine dan mempunyai tanduk tangguh yang menyerupai tanduk urgal, dengan keempat kaki gesitnya yang berkuku setajam cakar elang. Namun matanyalah yang paling jahat, sinar kuning pucatnya berkilat cerdas, seperti ujung bilah guilotine yang bisa saja mencabut kepala dari lehernya.

Beberapa detik mereka bersitatap, tetapi kedalaman kuningnya mengingatkan akan iblis-iblis yang melahap benak atau bisikan-bisikan setengah dusta dalam keadaan di balik terjaga. Dan Ia merasa begitu mengenalnya.

"Siapa kau?" hardiknya.

Sepasang mata kuning pucat berkilat jenaka. _Matahari dan bulan di Spine membuat makhluk dua kaki menjadi gila. Namun salah siapa? Sang dewa atau makhluk-makhluk dua kaki yang memang rapuh hatinya? Ya, tentu saja mereka. karena sejatinya siang dan malam adalah saling melengkapi. Kebaikan dan kejahatan nyatanya bukan musuh sejak nenek moyang, tetapi sepasang kekasih yang menyadari adanya norma-norma, juga penolakan dalam gairah kehidupan._

_Jadi, kau bertanya siapakah aku? Maka bertanyalah kau pada jiwamu._

Sekejap Ia terkesiap. Inikah wujud rasa takut yang bersemayam dalam jiwanya? Yang harus ditaklukkan dengan satu-satunya cara yang tersisa, membunuhnya.

Jam-jam serta hari-hari berlalu, dan tiba saatnya waktu menginjak angka yang tak akan dapat terhitung dengan kedua puluh jari. Dan Ia mengalahkannya dengan tanpa tombak yang disandangnya. Menggunakan benaknya Ia membinasakan dan dengan kedua tangan Ia memenggalnya.

Makhluk kegelapan itu, sebelum tubuhnya rubuh menghantam tanah keras pegunungan Spine, mulai meracau. Beberapa menit sebelum otaknya beku dan benaknya hilang melayang.

_Peperangan melumatkan._

_Mereka; raga hingga rasa,_

_Tinggallah sukma._

_Dari mereka, tersisa._

_Kepada merekalah kukatakan,_

_Padaku mereka percaya,_

"_Dua kekuatan,_

_Pengobar api jiwa."_

_Satu: mantra-mantra_

_Dan, dua: cinta pertama._

Spine tak lagi membuatnya gentar; Igualda hanya kesepian dan rasa takutnya telah Ia kalahkan, karena semua itu ditaklukkannya hanya setengah dari usianya yang panjang. Mungkin, Ia butuh kegelapan yang berbeda.

Hingga Ia berjalan memunggungi Spine dengan kepala tegak, Ia menghadapi Hadarac yang tak kalah liar dengan semangat Igualda yang bangga akan dirinya.

Hadarac adalah tempat terakhir perjalanannya. Namun rasa getir sebuah takdir tak habis akal mempermainkannya. Di penghujung masa pengasingan, di sanalah Ia dipertemukan, dengan sesosok kegelapan yang terang.

Nyatalah, di Hadarac, Ia perangi bentuk lain dari kegelapan, dan secara gegabah diwujudkannya dalam sosok-sosok yang dapat tumbuh luar biasa besarnya. Binatang berakal yang menjadi penguasa udara, yang kilaunya terpancar oleh berkas mentari, bahkan yang hitam, dan mampu menghasilkan api dari ketiadaan. Namun, kekuatan benak mereka tak akan dapat dipahami, sekelam mimpi-mimpi yang terangguk-angguk siang hari. Yang Ia kira adalah satu makhluk arogan yang beikrar sebagai ras paling tua di Alagaësia.

Sekali lagi Ia lantunkan nyanyian perang, lalu mengacungkan tombak yang bilahnya berkilat tajam, ada atau tidak ada rembulan. Yang lalu berubah merah dan titik-titik karat menjadi permatanya. Darah panas nagalah yang memandikan jiwanya yang tak lagi sama. Jiwa yang tak lagi mengenal rasa takut dalam dirinya – yang dikutuki Gûntera – yang diwariskan dari separuh darah keturunannya, makhluk yang membentengi emosi dengan topeng kesopanan.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak darah naga yang tertumpah, semakin memanaskan Hadarac. Namun, suasana panas medan pertempuran berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang menggigil kedinginan saat Ia menancapkan tombaknya di sungai Ramr yang membeku untuk membersihkan noda darah naga yang memuakkan.

Saat itu warna putih salju silau di mata. Ia yang tak biasa melihat terang, pun benderang, karena di tempat Ia tinggal hanya ada gelap yang diterangi redup lentera api.

Salju menyertai udara dingin tak terkira. Di sekelilingnya, pepohonan berderak keras tertiup angin pada batangnya yang kaku dan tempatnya berpijak tak ubahnya kaca, aliran sungai yang membisu karena salju. Dan di sanalah Ia melihatnya. Rambut gelapnya yang liar. Berada di tengah udara beku, berbaring dengan alas dan atap kehangatan yang diandai-andai.

Ia mengamati hingga tak tahan untuk tidak melangkahkan kaki, semakin dekat. Tiga, langkah untuk rasa penasaran. Dua, langkah untuk rasa familiar. Satu, langkah untuk tindakan tanpa akal sehat.

Dari dekat, penglihatannya membiaskan seseorang dengan rambut sehitam malam dengan bibir merekah, membuatnya bernostalgia dengan musim semi, di sekitar Igualda yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga bakung berleher biru yang rupawan.

Tangannya terulur, menyisir helaian rambut di sela jemari. Mengusap sepasang bibir merah muda dengan ibu jari. Dan jika masih tersisa sedikit saja rasa takutnya, Ia tak akan membungkukkan badan untuk menatapnya semakin lekat. Paras itu lebih memukau dari kuncup bunga pertama yang mekar di musim semi. Dan sedetik kemudian Ia menyelimuti sepasang merah muda dengan miliknya sendiri yang mulai membiru.

Kecupannya tidak seperti milik ibu di masanya kecil yang sudah mulai terlupakan. Tidak juga terasa pahit seperti rasa permen _horehound_ yang pernah Ia makan, ataupun liar seperti makhluk-makhluk kegelapan. Namun kecupan itu terasa halus seperti gula-gula kapas yang hanya ada di negeri impian, sekaligus hangat di tengah-tengah udara dingin bersalju yang warnanya sepucat kulitnya.

Sentuhan ringannya membangunkan sosok yang terlelap. Bulu matanya mulai mengerjap dan mata abu-abunya terbuka, sorotnya yang indah menatap matanya, tak akan jemu-jemu Ia memandanginya, tetapi satu hal ganjil tertoreh di wajah tampan si mata abu-abu. Sebuah tanda bintang di dahinya yang bersinar keperakan kian lama kian terang.

Sekejap teringat nasihat yang disampaikan Gûntera tentang jerat setan. Terang yang gelap, indah yang jahat, dan ketampanan yang buruk rupa. Sorot si mata abu-abu semakin terang bersamaan dengan tanda di dahinya. Berlawanan dengan mata pucatnya yang menggelap.

Berat tarikan napas terasa di dadanya. Dunia seakan kehilangan hadirnya substansi yang disebut udara, menguap entah ke mana, di sela-sela kegelapan yang datang semakin pekat. Dan kisahnya berakhir saat sorot mata pucat yang mulai layu, redup, dan menutup. Bergeming, lalu hening.

Si kurcaci setengah baya mengakhiri ceritanya. "Dan dimulailah _Du Fyrn Skulblaka_, saat kedua belah pihak saling melepaskan amarah dan dendamnya. Seringnya sebuah pelajaran kehidupan diperoleh dari warisan kisah-kisah leluhur.

Bayi laki-laki itu seakan mengiyakan. Tinjunya mengepal di udara, mulutnya membuka serupa huruf O lebar. Matanya yang tak lagi terpejam, memandang ke kiri dan kanan. Menampakkan iris mata sewarna marmer paling pucat, beradu pandang dengan mata wanita kurcaci yang pekat.

Masih dalam dekapan dada wanita knurla, bayi itu ditimang-timang. "Kelak, lihatlah dirimu, Nak. Dipahat oleh dewi Sindri. Tiba di lorong Tronjheim saat titik balik matahari," ia bergumam. "Kiranya kami akan punya satu bibit setangguh Thardsvergûndzmal―" Geraman kasar tiba-tiba keluar dari tenggorokannya, menertawai angannya yang mungkin terlampaui tinggi.

"Tetapi harapan bukanlah dosa. Kami, para kurcaci mulai dari generasi tua, memberi nama keturunannya sebagi sebuah lambang pengharapan, dan kukira kau menjadi salah satu di antaranya," sergahnya. "Kau datang dari Tarnag, sebatang kara. Ah, maka jadikanlah pribadimu seorang raja untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan bagaimana jika namamu adalah Tronjnag?"

Bayi itu terdiam, jika saja lidah kelunya fasih mengucapkan kata, pastilah ketidak setujuan yang terlontar. "Mungkin bisa menjadi lebih sederhana tanpa mengurangi makna. Bagaimana dengan... Tornac?"

Bayi laki-laki itu kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Keriangannya terpancar jelas di wajahnya yang masih lugu. "Ya, Tornac... Tornac, tentu saja itu namamu. Siapa lagi yang lebih pantas utnuk menyandangnya?

"Namamu Tornac... Tornac Putra yang Tak Bernama. ―Untuk mengguncang Kekaisaran," dengusnya.

Atau mungkin getarnya memang tak ada arti sama sekali.

.

**Bersambung**

.

**Catatan:**

Istilah untuk kuil kurcaci yang berbentuk piramida dan puncaknya terdapat kubah raksasa yang berkilauan seperti _moonstone_. (sumber: The Inheritance Almanac karangan Michael Macauley pada halaman 219).

Judul pertama fic_ multi-chapter_ saya satu-satunya ini adalah The Son of None, dan karena egoisme akhirnya saya mengubahnya menjadi Fiction Noir. Saya rasa lebih mewakili Tornac secara keseluruhan dan... ah, sudahlah. Karena baru kali ini saya merasa jatuh hati dengan salah seorang karakter fiksi.

.

©2013

.


End file.
